Sister Love
by Wendy Grace
Summary: Kim and Katherine are two sisters, living together with their father. Their life isn't exactly normal, they've been kicked out of several schools, but when they meet Percy,Thalia and Nico, they tell them that they have to come with them to camp half-blood. How will the sisters react? What about their father? Who's their godly parent? Read to find out.
1. It all began when

**Skylar: Ok, Mister, do the disclaimer.**

**Dionysus: *Yawn* This is so boring! I'd rather watch paint dry!  
Skylar: Do the disclaimer and you can go, or you could stay here… believe me, I could wait forever…**

**Dionysus: *Chokes on diet coke* Ok, ok! Serena owns only the plot, the rest belongs to Rick Riordian. **

**Skylar: Serena?! My name's Skylar! And how come you got Rick's name right?**

**Dionysus: Whatever! Can I go now?**

**Skylar: *sighs* Yea, Yea, you can. *Turns to audience* Ok, this is my first story so go easy on me. Enjoy!**

**OK, everyone I updated this chapter. I didn't make any changes, just put spaces here and there. If you wish to read it again, you're more than welcome. **

* * *

Narrator POV

"Wake up Katherine! You're going to be late for your first day of school! And you're gonna make me late _with_ you!" Kim shook her sister, in order to wake her up.

"Just five minutes, Kim! I'm exhausted!" Responded a very tired Katherine.

"NO! Get up! Dad's gonna be late for work too!" Kathrine didn't move. Then an idea struck Kim. "I'm going to eat all the pancakes…!" Well, that did it! "Oh no you don't!" Kathrine shot up and raced downstairs. "Hey! Wait up!"

Kim called after her. Katherine sat down and began eating, while Kim had just reached, panting. "Whoa! Easy there! You look like you've been running a marathon Kimmy!" Her dad called. "No thanks to *pant* Kathy!" said Kim. She took her seat beside her sister and they began to talk.

"So…how's work dad?" asked Kim. "Not bad, really, I'm teaching a private school near yours" He answered. Kim and Katherine's dad was a Greek mythology teacher. He never taught the same school his daughters go to, and they are grateful for that. Who would want their parent to teach in the same school as theirs? Not them, that's what they knew.

"Now I want you too to be careful there, don't get yourselves kicked out again." He warned. The sisters went blank, they were already kicked out of 6 different schools in a row, not that they wanted to keep the record anyway, but it was usually not their fault. It started at grade 4. Once, they were kicked out because the school was set on fire, since they were the last ones to exit the lab, everyone blamed them. But what _they _sawwas a half-bull, half-man, smash through the walls and knock out a flammable substance. Where? Right beside the stove where they heated things. Just their luck.

The other time, when they found a teacher locked up in a cabinet and she blamed them, but the sisters could've sworn that the teacher had legs that looked like a snake's. And once… well you get it. Their father was running out of places to put them, not to mention the money. They weren't exactly rich, and that was always a problem. Usually the sisters would just nod and forget about it, but something in their father's voice had told them that he was extra-worried, as he gave them the if-you-disobey-me-there-will-be-worst-consequences-than-you-think look. The sisters ate their breakfast in silence and put on their clothes. They gave their father a hug and looked at their house a last time before they turned their backs and walked away, not realizing that they won't be seeing their father and that place in a long time…

* * *

**Ok, that was the first chapter, sorry it's short, but I wanted to end this in a mysterious way. I'll try to update as soon as possible. I'm in winter break right now, I got two weeks ahead! But don't expect me to update **_**everyday**_**. Please R&R. Thanks! :)**


	2. Here come trouble

**Skylar: Today, the disclaimer will be done by… our favourite three annoying cousins!**

**Percy,Thalia and Nico: ANNOYING?!**

**Skylar: *Gulp* Um.. ok, please do the disclaimer *mutters* while I run for my life…**

**Percy: Fine, Skylar owns nothing but the plot.**

**Thalia: The rest belongs to Rick Riordian.**

**Nico: Who is much more sane than Skylar.**

**Skylar: Hey! That was hurtful, anyway, *turns to audience* please enjoy!**

**So… I took the advice from _Simevra Lestrange _and made spaces. I also added few more details thanks to _369destroyer_. Thank you both and for everyone who has read and reviewed! And you're welcome _DianaXMattew3. _ I added new things in this chapter so you might want to read it again. Thanks.**

* * *

Kathrine's POV

When me and my sister reached the door of our school we just stood there, staring, the school's walls were painted grey and the door was an icky shade of pitch black. There wasn't one sign welcoming students. "I don't like this place…" Kim muttered. "Why does it look like…prison?" I wondered aloud.

We entered, passing the playground (that looked like a prison yard) and into the door. There weren't many students, just a few girls and boys. I looked at them and realized that we didn't fit in. We never did at any school, and our ADHD and dyslexia never solved our problems, most of the time, it caused them. All the students had either black, brown or blonde hair.

Me and my sister's hair was blue-black and we both had green eyes, but other than that, we were the exact opposite, my hair was short and wavy, while my sister's was long and straight, she didn't have to comb it to prove so, she always woke up and her hair was always better than it was before.

Kim was more into fashion, magazines, make up, boys and gossip. Me? I dread that stuff! It's so boring! I'm more into sports and I wear my simple red shirt, jeans, and sport shoes, while Kim, wears her fashionable purple shirt, a matching skirt and her lucky fiery purple boots. If you looked at us you wouldn't think we were sisters, much less twins.

My thought were interrupted by a witch laugh that almost stopped by heartbeat. "Is that…?" I began, "No, no, no! Please don't be them! Please!" Kim pleaded, sadly, it didn't change anything. It was them, our arch enemies, Angelina and Ashley, two twins with blond hair and the same evil laugh.

Angelina was my sister's nemises, while Ashley was my enemy. We were with them last year and they made our lives a continuous nightmare, they harassed us, laughed at us, teased us and embarrassed us, basically, name the trick, they had done it. They once dumped a bucket of ice cold water over Kim, and she went home with the cold, the other day, they spread a rumour about me, that I had stolen Angelina's designer purse and that was the reason I got expelled.

"Ok, let me collect my comebacks" I told Kim, who was now staring at them as if they were here to kill us.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" Ashley began, "Looks like those LOSERS are so poor, they decided to attend THIS cheap school!"

"Um, Ashley, You just called yourself poor, as you are _too_ attending this school!" Kim retorted. Angelina laughed her famous, witch laugh, "Oh hon, you are _so_ missing on the latest gossip! Follow us" "Yea, that's gonna happen!" I shot back. Then they both grabbed us by the arms and pulled us to a huge room, which I thought is the gym, believe me, I know a gym when I see one.

They pushed us inside and Kim fell on the floor. I hated when she acted so helpless, but she wasn't used to being treated like that, I was, as I always picked fights with almost everyone. I helped her up and glared at the twins. "What do you want?" I growled.

"We want _you…_!" Angelina started, "DEAD!" Ashley finished. "WHAT?!" me and Kim shrieked.

Then things got really strange, Angelina started to change, the colour drained out of her body, her skin turned as white as a sheet and her eyes, they were completely red and her teeth grew into fangs. "A vampire!" I screamed. Then I noticed the legs, her left one was brown and furry with a donkey's hoof. The other was like a human leg, only it was made out of bronze.

"Umm… what's up with the legs?" Kim asked. "How rude!" Ashley snapped, and she too, began to change, until she was looking exactly like her sister. "Ahhh! What happened to them?!" Kim screamed, "Who cares?" I asked, grabbing her arm, "RUN!"

And we did, since the gym was huge, there was a lot of space, however, the twins were fast. "Wait a second! I heard about such creatures!" Kim noticed, "Dad used to tell me about them, they are called _empousai, _and they are ancient greek monsters, but as far as I know, they only go after boys."

"Clever hon, yes we are indeed empousai, but we are not like the rest, we like to feed on boys, but you two will cause a lot of trouble in our plan, so we are given the mission to get rid of you!" Angelina said "Wait! What plan? And why would we cause trouble? And most importantly, WHO DO YOU WORK FOR?" I questioned. "Those questions are invalid, Katherine, but if you want to know, you'll have to stop us, but I doubt that!" Ashley cackled.

"And what were you saying half-blood?" Angelina pointed at me, "Vampires, huh? Mortals and their stupid legends! It was based on us! We are servents of Hecate!"

"Hecate? The goddess of magic?" Kim asked. "I see you have quite a lot of information on Greeks girl, too bad, it'll go to waste" Angelina's voice was sickenly dangerous, "Prepare for your doom!" Me and Kim hugged each other and closed out eyes, preparing for our death.

"I doubt it!" someone retorted. Kim and I opened our eyes to see who it was.

There we saw a teenage girl, who must've been the one who spoke, she had spiky, jet black hair, electrical blue eyes and wore a plain black shirt and black trousers. She seemed to have something like a silver tiara on her head.

Next to her were two boys, about the same age, one of them had sea-green eyes and he was wearing an orange shirt written on it 'Camp Half-Blood' and jeans, he had messy black hair.

The last boy had pale skin, black eyes, and straight black hair. He was wearing a shirt with a skeleton drawn on it with black trousers. **(A/N: This description might not all be correct, but this is how they look in my story) **

That wasn't what surprised me though, what did was that they took out _weapons_. The girl took out a spear and tapped her bracelet and it turned into… a shield? It was creepy. It had the picture of the head of a women with snakes instead of hair. The sea-green eyed took a pen and uncapped it and out popped a sword that looked bronze. While the pale boy had a sword as black as death. It sent shivers down my spine just by looking at it.

"Hmm… a bonus? Today is our lucky day!" Ashley hissed. "I wouldn't be so sure!" the pale boy answered, and with that, they charged at them.

Now let me tell you, if you have never seen these three kids go into battle, you've never been truly terrified. The way they had attacked and the determination in their eyes… it was all too weird to be real.

The girl had Angelina while the boys were at Ashley. Kim and I were just too stunned to move, really, I mean, I dare you to go through what we went and just shrug it off.

The battle ended quite fast, with the kids winning and the supposed Angelina and Ashley turning to... dust? Ok, that's it I want explanations. "Are you ok?" The boy with sea-green eyes asked "Yes, thank you" Kim answered. "Wow, you kids are lucky, those weren't easy enemies." The girl said as she helped me and my sister up.

"Who are you guys?" I asked. "I'm Thalia" the girl said, "This is Percy", she said, pointing at the boy who helped us up, "And, that's Nico", she said pointing to the pale boy. She frowned, as if she remembered something, "You have to come with us to Camp Half-Blood".

* * *

**So, this is the second chapter, how was it? Please R&R. Thank you. **


	3. Getting Claimed

**Skylar: Ok, Death Breath do the disclaimer.**

**Hades: Excuse me? And since when do I take orders from you?**

**Skylar: *Groans* Come on man! Why does everyone refuse to do the disclaimer? Is it too much to ask?**

**Hades: Why don't you do it yourself? I'm not doing it!**

**Skylar: Well, I want to make the story more interesting, and if you don't do the disclaimer, I'll just keep bugging you, all day long.**

**Hades: *Grumbles* Alright! Skylar owns nothing but the plot, the rest belongs to Rick Riordian. *mumbles* I'm going to cast her in Tartarus.**

**Skylar: Heh, good one. (He was kidding right?) Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

_In the previous chapter…_

"_You two will cause a lot of trouble in our plan"_

"_WHO DO YOU WORK FOR?"_

"_Prepare for you doom!"_

"_I doubt it!"_

"_You have to come with us to Camp Half-Blood"_

* * *

Thalia's POV

Miss Nicole had a really serious look on her face when she ordered me, Percy and Nico to get the two new demigods, like they are the last hope we have before a disaster occurs.

If you're wondering who's Miss Nicole, then she's the new teacher hired by Chiron, the activities director. She's good at archery and is a daughter of Hecate, so she's good with all that magic mumbo jumbo too. She has a seven-year-old daughter, named Nikki. She's just the cutest thing I've ever seen, with her curly blond hair and her sparkly green eyes, her father is Apollo since Miss Nicole had met him by chance and she couldn't take her eyes of him. But don't mention that story in front of her, she'll keep talking about it till she has used almost every word in the dictionary.

Anyway, back to topic, the second I saw the blue-black haired girls, I knew they were the wanted ones, but before we could get to them, those two blond haired twins dragged them to a wide –opened room (That was the gym I guess).

We were about to follow when this hell hound appeared, (seriously, monsters can be so _annoying_ sometimes!) we fought and killed it, and luckily, we appeared in just the nick of time, just as the empousai were about to devour the demigods. After we got rid of that obstacle, we helped the girls up.

I mentioned Camp Half-Blood, and they just blinked and stared, guess I should have expected that, new-discovered demigods _always_ act like that.

"Uhh... what the heck is Camp Half-Blood?" The girl with straight hair asked.

"First of all, what are your names?" Nico asked. I mentally face-palmed myself. I can't believe I forgot to ask their names!

"I'm Kim", the straight-haired girl replied, "And this is Katherine, now I again ask, what is Camp Half-Blood?"

"Before we get to that…" Percy began, "We need to clarify something here", I continued. "Do you know the Greek myths? Like, the Greek gods and the Greek monsters?" Nico finished.

"Well, kind of, our dad is a Greek mythology teacher, that how I was able to recognize the empousai", Kim answered.

"Well, The Greek gods are real and so are the monsters. You might not believe this, but it's the truth, and you'd better." Nico explained. "And a half-blood or a demigod is a person who has a Greek god or goddess for a parent." I continued. "And Camp Half-Blood is a place for demigods to go to, and it's safe from all kinds of monsters by a magical border, it's right behind Half-Blood Hill" Percy finished.

"And they said I had mental problems" Katherine mumbled "Excuse me?" I glared, "Oh nothing" Katherine replied with a smirk on her face, "So who are _you're_ Greek parents?"

"I'm the daughter of Zeus" I said, "I'm the son of Poseidon" Percy replied, "And I'm the son of Hades" Nico answered.

The two sisters stared at each other than smirked, "Prove it!" They said in unison.

We raised our eyebrows, were they serious? They still couldn't believe us after all the evidence we gave them? The empousai, the weapons, even our looks could blow our cover!

Then it was our turn to smirk, I made a lightning bolt shoot at the satellite of the building, causing a blackout in the school, Percy made water burst out of the pipes, and Nico made skeletons pop from underground. The sisters shrieked and I knew that we had won.

"Ok, ok! We believe you! Take us to Camp Half-Blood!" Katherine screamed. "Wait! What about dad?! He's going to be worried sick!" Kim exclaimed "She's right! We can't leave without telling him! He sounded extra worried this morning!" Katherine agreed. _We're never going to make it at this pace, _I thought.

"If he sounded worried, then he probably knows about you two being half-bloods, you can IM him once we reach Camp" Percy said. "Instant message him?" Kim asked, "_Iris _message him", I corrected "We'll explain later, we gotta go!"

So we all got out of the school and ran before any monster decided to sniff us out. Long Island wasn't so far, but after battling three monsters, we didn't really have the energy. After what seemed like an hour, we reached there.

"So, this is, like the camp you wanted us to come to?" Kim asked and we nodded.

"You'll meet Chiron, Mr.D and Miss Nicole there" Percy said, pointing towards the Big House.

"Who?" The sisters asked in unison (seriously, how do they manage that?) "You'll see, and don't freak out when you see Chiron", I warned, "He won't appreciate it, but he's not that bad tempered, unlike Mr.D"

We entered the Big House and everything was explained to the girls, from A to Z, and of course, Mr.D didn't even bother to look at them, while Miss Nicole was eyeing them as if they looked familiar.

"So… who's _our_ godly parent?" Kim asked, "It has to be a goddess right? So who is it most likely to be?"

"That, I cannot be sure of, but you will most likely be claimed at tonight's camp fire, so be ready." Chiron said, then Mr.D came in the conversation, but not to help them, obviously, "Ok, now that we have everything cleared, shoo! And I will be having my eyes on you, Kate and Kyler, so now mischief!" He huffed. I rolled my eyes along with the sisters, and we all headed out.

"So we should head to Cabin 11, that's Hermes' Cabin, right?" Kathrine asked. "Right" Percy answered.

We all left them there and went to our cabins, we didn't have the energy to train, so we were excused by Chiron to take some rest till dinner.

I walked to the Zeus Cabin and along the way, I saw Miss Nicole leading Nikki to the Apollo Cabin. There had been a question on my mind, so I waited until Nikki was in her Cabin, and then I made my move.

"Miss Nicole", I tapped her shoulder. "Yes, Thalia? What is it?" "Well I wanted to ask you why you were looking at the new half-bloods as if they were familiar, and why you were so serious when you asked us to bring them back?" I asked. Miss Nicole sighed "There are things I which I am forbidden to tell, but I think I can make an exception for you, since you won't leave me until I answer." I resisted the urge to smirk, as Miss Nicole continued "I have been receiving visions lately, of two sisters that would come to camp, and that-that they would have great power, power so great that it is better than mine." That shocked me, Miss Nicole was a _really _good teacher, and all her power was in a teenage girl? And two of those girls were in camp?

"Thank you Miss Nicole, and don't worry, you're secret is safe with me" I assured her, then I left to my cabin, I lied on my bed as my thoughts raced. I couldn't tell anyone what I heard, not Percy, not Nico, and not Annabeth, the person that would most likely make out what all of this would mean. Then my eyes began to shut, and before I knew it, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up just in time for dinner and we all gathered around the camp fire, Chiron stomped his hoof to get everyone's attention. "Today, we have two new half-bloods, their names are Kim and Katherine, they will most likely be claimed tonight, so I advise you to pay close attention."

With that, the two sisters sat down. We roasted marshmallows and sang songs, and suddenly, there was a blinding purple light surrounding the Kim and Katherine, we all turned towards them and we saw their eyes glowing a fiery purple, with a crescent and a star symbol hovering over their head. Miss Nicole's eyes widened. Slowly, the symbol started fading and the sisters' eyes were turning back to their original, green colour.

Honestly, I didn't know who's symbol that was, at first I thought it was Artemis, but I mentally scolded myself. _Artemis is an eternal maiden stupid!_ _And that wouldn't explain the colour of the glow!_

"All hail Kim and Kathrine, daughters of Hecate" Chiron began, "Goddess of magic, sorcery, witchcraft, crossroads, trivial knowledge and the Mist!" Miss Nicole finished, but I could see worry in her eyes. I didn't know it then, but magic was going to have a lot to do in this…

* * *

**So this is the third chapter, I think it's quite long, so enjoy! Please R&R, Thanks!**


	4. A prophecy and a quest to complete

**Skylar: Today, Chiron will be doing the disclaimer!**

**Chiron: Hmm, ok. Skylar owns only the plot, the rest is for Rick Riordian.**

**Skylar: Wow, that was easy, so far, you're the only person who hasn't argued with me!**

**Chiron: I figured that if I got this over with, you'd let me go fast.**

**Skylar: *Sighs* Ok, thanks for that. *Turns to audience* Ok, like Chiron said I own nothing but the plot. (And maybe Kim and Katherine, and the two twin empousai, and Miss Nicole and Nikki and all the characters created by me) the rest is for Rick Riordian. So, enjoy! (Ps. I'm really sorry for taking a long time to update, but I've been really busy these days).**

* * *

Kim's POV

Even before we got claimed, things were going pretty weird.

I still couldn't believe that the Greek gods and goddesses were real, and all those myths dad used to tell me. But now that I think of it, it does make sense why me and Kathy were never really normal.

For starters, we never had a mom. Dad said that she had left due to important matters, but he wouldn't tell us what they were, no matter how much we press him. He would only tell us that he had met her by chance in a museum and that she was so beautiful, that he just couldn't help but chat with her. Then they started seeing each other, and mom started coming to the house often, but she never stayed long, that's what dad said, and that was about it.

That piece of information made me hate my mother, whoever she was. What kind of women marries a man and leaves two daughters in his care? Why didn't she bother to visit? Even if she was a goddess, couldn't she just make some time in her schedule to come visit us?

So, you could imagine that it was easy to put me as the innocent girl. Oh and my sis of course. When we entered the Big House (I thought that name was funny since the 'House' was 'Big'). I just stared in awe at the half-horse half-man guy in front of me. But then I remembered Thalia's warning so I just pretended to shrug it off.

Basically, I had a bad feeling about Mr.D, he didn't even BOTHERto look at us. I wanted to give the guy a piece of my mind, but I kept my mouth shut when I heard he was Dionysus, the god of wine and the theatre. I thanked every Greek god that exists that Chiron said that before I opened my big, fat mouth.

Miss Nicole was actually looking at me and Kathy real creepy. Like we were he long lost sisters or something. But she seemed pretty kind, and she was really beautiful, with her lime green shirt, covered with a neon green jacket, and she wore the same colour skirt and shoes. Her black hair was tied in a green band and she had the same colour glasses. But what _really _threw me for a loop was her sparkling, green eyes. The same colour as me and my sister. That women seemed really obsessed with the colour green. I, personally prefer purple.

So after that 'sweet' talk we left for the Hermes Cabin. Ok, first off, let me tell you that it was really crowded there, and by really crowded I mean _really_ crowded. In fact, we had to actually make some noise to announce our entrance. So, being the mischievous sister that Kathy is, she decided to use one of those horns with a red ball at the end, I never caught the name of those things. Anyway, after we got some attention it got really awkward.

We just stood there like complete idiots, and me, being the very shy girl that I am, decided that I should probably just keep my mouth shut and let this all blow over.

The silence was broken when two boys, about the same age came over to us. They had messy brown hair and looked so alike I was beginning to think they were twins. But it was the mischievous glint in their eyes that warned me to check where I step. My brain warned me that if I messed with them, I'd be sitting on whoopy cushions the whole year round.

"So, you must be new here" the first one said, the second boy smacked him.

"Of course they are knucklehead! Did you see them around here before?!"

Kathy snickered at this. Looks like these dudes aren't as bad as I thought.

"Ow! That hurt bro!" He started whining. He then turned to us, "So, where was I? Oh yea! New. So I'm Connor and this is my annoying brother- Ow!- Travis." After that I couldn't contain my laughter, and it turns out Kathy couldn't either. We just burst up for the first time this week along with the whole cabin, while the twins stared at us.

"What's so funny?" Travis asked. "Nothing" I said between my laughs, "It's just that you two are comedians!"

"Well we are aren't we?" Connor said, looking proud. "Anyway" Travis began, the laughing stopped "Who are you?"

"I'm Katherine and this is Kim" My sister replied, "we are, indeed as you guessed, new here"

"Then you need to get introduced to everybody here!" Connor said, gesturing to the crowd.

I gulped, "E-everybody?" I thought that was too much, I'd never remember their names or characteristics or all that. It sounded like a lot of work.

My sis rolled her eyes, "We just have something important to do first, we'll be right back okay?" And with that, Kathy dashed off, dragging me with her.

"What are you doing?" I hissed

"We gotta IM dad remember?" Kathy replied

"Oh yea! Let's find someone to help us!"

"I was thinking about Percy.

"To Percy we go, then!"

Suddenly, my sister bumped into something, or some_one _actually. She fell over that person and I bumped into her.

"Ow!" The mysterious person spoke, it was a female voice, "Watch where you're going!"

Kathy came to her senses after that "Oh my gods! I am so sorry! It was a total accident!" She apologized and helped her up.

I got up and took a look at the girl. She had long blonde hair, with mysterious grey eyes. She was wearing the same orange shirt as Percy. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I was about to ask the same, but I'll answer first, I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. And you?"

"I'm Kim and this is Katherine, my sister. We are… unclaimed." I explained.

"I see…" Annabeth said, "don't worry, I'm sure you two we'll get claimed tonight, you must be brought by Percy, Thalia and Nico."

"We are" Kathy said, suddenly she got really jumpy. "Oh yea! Almost forgot! We were looking for Percy to help us IM our dad, whatever that means…"

Annabeth laughed "IM means Iris-messanging, It's complicated to explain, I can help you if you want, Seaweed brain is busy taking a rest."

"Seaweed brain? That's a good one!" I giggled.

"Thanks, I know" she said, "So shall we be off?"

"Sure" Kathy said.

Annabeth led us to a pond. "Now..." She started and I knew she was going to give us a lesson, "we need to make a rainbow"

"Why?" I asked

"Well, Iris is the goddess of rainbows, so-" "Ok, ok! I got it!" Kathy interrupted, Annabeth shot her a disapproving look and I glared at her, but, in defense of my sister, she was probably avoiding a lecture.

"Sorry about that…" I apoligized, "How will we make a rainbow?"

"Well, we need something like a prism, to reflect the sunlight onto the water" Annabeth explained.

"A prism, coming right up!" I announced, as I took out a triangular prism from my pocket. I never left that at home, it was a gift from Dad on my 10th birthday.

"Where did you get that from?" Annabeth asked suspiciously.

"It was a gift, from Dad" I replied.

"Oh, ok. This should do good" Annabeth smiled, "Now, where did I put it…?" she fished in her pocket, "Aha! There it is." She took out a gold coin. "You always need to have a drachma, otherwise, you won't be able to Iris-message, and before you ask, drachma is the Greek currency."

"Why would we need it?" Kathy asked, I jumped because I forgot she was there, she had been so quiet. Even Annabeth seemed startled.

"We give it as an offering, if you don't… let's just say Iris gets really angry. This is how you do it, watch." Annabeth threw the drachma in the lake and said, "_O-Iris goddess of the rainbow accept our offering, show us Kim and Kathrine's father"_

The image began to shimmer. "I'll leave you to your privacy, when you're done, slash the image and the connection will go." Annabeth explained, then left us alone.

The image began to clear now, I saw Dad pacing around the living room, looking really concerned, I didn't say anything, he would probably get a heart attack if he just saw our images from nowhere, but the Kathy had different plans.

"Dad!" She exclaimed, he turned around and saw us there and a smile spread across his face. "Katherine! Kim! Thank the gods you both are safe! I was worried about you two!"

"Thanks dad, we missed you too." I said

"It was _my _idea to IM you!" Kathy boasted.

"What difference does that make?" I questioned.

"It…well…never mind."

"Ha! Gotcha!"

"You did not, and even if you did, big, fat, hairy deal"

"Anyway" I said turning my attention towards dad, "We're in this place called Camp Half-Blood, and well, we wanted you to know we're ok"

"Hmm… yes, Camp Half-Blood, your mother told me about that." Dad said.

"But, dad I have a question…" I began

"Yes… what is it?" he asked

"Why didn't you tell us that we were half-bloods?"

"Well, you see Kimmy, the more you knew about it, the more monsters would attack you, so I thought-"

"The less we knew about it, less monsters would attack us" Kathy finished. Yes, don't be surprised, as much as she seems stupid, she _does _have a brain.

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion , but I couldn't see where it came from as the image didn't include that.

"What was that?!" I shrieked. Dad looked behind him and his eyes widened.

"Girls, listen to me, you have to accept the quest that will be given to you, and rescue you're mother."

"Wait! What quest? What are you seeing? And what about you?" I kept asking like a zillion questions, but dad cut me off.

"I will be fine, but you two have to be careful, the quest you'll be given is not easy, you'll be given many choices to make. I don't have much time, you have to go."

"But-" Kathy and I began, but I was too late. Dad had already cut the image off.

We just lay there… motionless. This couldn't be happening. Dad couldn't have been…?

No, shake that thought of Kim! He's alive, it was only an explosion, and dad warning us, and…

As I thought the last part, the hope I had inside me began to fade, making me sure that I wouldn't be seeing dad again…

* * *

**(Time skip) From the message to Camp Fire**

I still couldn't get over the fact that dad was gone. I was so sad that I didn't even participate in the sing-along. My thoughts drifted to my mother, I wondered who she could be. I hoped it would be Aphrodite, it sounded cool, being her daughter, but my obnoxious sister seemed more like a daughter of Nemisis. I thought about Athena. She was the most likely person to be found at a museum, but I didn't really like school, nor did Kathy, so I dropped that idea.

I was in the middle of thinking of the possibilities if my mother could be Demeter, when suddenly I felt something glow above my head, and before I could react, I could feel a strange feeling, like my eyes started to glow, like I had so much power. It began to settle down a bit, and I didn't even need Chiron or Miss Nicole to tell me, Kathy and I were children of Hecate, goddess of magic.

After everything switched back to normal a red-haired girl appeared from behind Chiron, and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and stomped his foot, er, hoof, to silence the crowd.

"The oracle is here today to tell us of a new prophecy issuing a new quest, Miss Dare, would you please inform us of it?" Chiron announced.

The 'Miss Dare' girl nodded and her eyes started to glow, as green smoke evacuated her mouth, two campers rushed and got a chair for her to sit on.

Then the madness began.

"I am the oracle of Delphi" the oracle spoke "approach seeker, and ask your destiny"

I realized that she had been talking to us, so I stood up, along with my sister, we approached, took a deep breath, and asked "What is our destiny?"

There, we knew of the future that awaits us.

_You shall venture into the depths of your enemy's lair_

_Help taken from the children of sea, death and air_

_Menacing decisions shall be made_

_In your hands, your quest is laid_

_Run, run_

_The thieves bribe with two, not one_

_An ancient spell to be spoken_

_Resulting the real enemy, to be awoken_

With that, the oracle turned into the original girl and passed out, luckily, the two campers were ready to catch her.

"What did all of this mean?" I asked "Child of sea, death and air?" At this everyone looked at Percy, Nico and Thalia. "I guess that means we're coming" Nico said

"You know what concerns me?" Kathy asked, "The last line, _Resulting the real enemy, to be awoken_"Hate to admit, but Kathy was right, this quest is going to be more dangerous than I thought.

* * *

**Ok, this is chapter 4. I am SUPER sorry I didn't update in a long time! I was just soooo busy! This chapter itself took time! I hope that was worth it. Please enjoy! :)**


	5. Discussions, swords and Percy

**I'm so sorry for not updating in, like, FOREVER, but I was SUPER busy! There was homework, assignments, and don't even get me started on the tests! So, enjoy this chapter, I've made it as long as I could.**

**Skylar: Ok Tweedledum and Tweedledumber do the disclaimer.**

**Connor: Tweedledum and Tweedledumber?! **

**Travis: Man… she's good with insults. But I'm better!**

**Skylar: Whatever, anyway, do the disclaimer.**

**Connor: Sure! But that's gonna cost you a prank! How about busting up your house?**

**Skylar: I'm gonna bust you both up if you don't say the disclaimer! *clenches fists***

**Travis: *Sigh* she sounds like Katie on her bad days, which is **_**everyday!**_

**Skylar: STOLLS!**

**Travis: See what I mean?**

**Skylar: Grrr… *An idea forms* Aww… how sweet! You remember your girlfriend even in threatening situations like this! **

**Travis: *Blushes* W-what?! Sh-she's not my girlfriend!**

**Connor: *Snickers* Not now, perhaps. But she **_**will **_**be…**

**Travis: Shut up Connor! **

**Skylar: I could go tell Katie just how MUCH you like her, or you could say the disclaimer and I'll leave you…**

**Connor: We refuse!**

**Travis: We accept! Skylar owns only the plot and her OCs, the rest belongs to Rick Riordian. *Runs out of the room***

**Skylar: *Smirks* I'm good at this! Ok everyone, enjoy!**

* * *

Percy's POV

I really had a bad feeling about this quest, but you can't change a prophecy, no matter how hard you try, it will happen eventually, (And believe me, I speak from experience), so I just decided to go with the flow. After that prophecy was given everyone left to their cabins while we were called the Big House. By 'we' I mean me, Thalia, Nico, and the twins. Annabeth was called too, we kind of depend on her for figuring out parts we didn't get. No, scratch that, we depend on her to explain the WHOLE prophecy, even the points we did get. Let's just say we like her to explain.

So, we went there and settled, I sat with Nico on my right, who had Katherine on his right and Kim on my left, who had Thalia on her left. I noticed that the Kim was looking down, I thought about asking her what was wrong, but I decided to save it for later, for now, we had to focus on the matter at hand.

"So, according to the prophecy", Annabeth began, "you will venture into your enemy's lair, the problem is… we don't know who's our enemy"

"But, the prophecy does _also _state that Percy, Thalia and Nico will be helping us find that lair, they could probably know who's our enemy?" Kim said, but it sounded more like a question.

"No idea." I said, "Same here!" My cousins agreed.

"Menacing decisions that will decide our quest…" Katherine mumbled, "That is clear, but the 'menacing' part is what's getting me worried."

"_The thieves bribe with two not one" _Nico said, "what could _that _mean?"

"Wait… repeat that." Thalia ordered.

"What?" He asked

"Do it!"

"Ok! _The thieves bribe with two not one_"

"Guys… did you notice that the line said 'thieves' and not 'enemies'?" Thalia pointed out

"You stole what I noticed!" Annabeth mocked, "But she's right, could the word 'thieves' indicate something?"

"Maybe they stole something?" I asked

"More like _kidnapped_" I heard Kim whisper to herself.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, nothing"

"Look children, the point is, you have to prepare this quest. The prophecy will happen, no matter how much you try to prevent it, it will occur, so you have to brace yourselves." Chiron said.

"Great, just what I needed" muttered Kim

"The good news is, the prophecy doesn't state someone dying, so you can relax" he continued

Mr. D, in his very annoying way yawned and shooed us out. "Yea, yea ok good luck, no shoo! You brats are interrupting my pinochle game!"

I really wanted to give him a piece of my mind but I chose to save it for later. That's Mr. D for you.

So, we all went to our cabins to get ready for tomorrow.

* * *

Kim's POV

I was SUPER down in the dumps today! I didn't even care what we were discussing! There wasn't any _point _doing this quest anyway! We don't even have a task! Ok, sure that there was this ancient enemy and real spell, or was it ancient _spell _and real _enemy_?! Ugh! I think I'm suffering from, uhh… BRAIN DAMAGE, because of all this THINKING! Really, it's not my thing, if you want someone to do your maths homework, you better ask the nerds, (a.k.a Athena's kids). Not that they will help you, anyway.

Anyways! I didn't like this place the second I saw it! Not to mention dad is gone! GONE! But my stupid sister isn't even showing ONE sign of sadness! Doesn't she have feelings?! I am SO mad right now! At EVERYONE! Even the ones _not _involved in this!

I'm mad at Percy, Thalia and Nico for bringing us to this stupid camp! I'm mad at Mr. D for being so heartless! I'm mad at Angelina and Ashley for attacking us! I'm mad at my sister for not caring about dad! I'm mad at dad for not explaining to us who we were before! And most of all, I'm mad at our _MOTHER _for not showing up in years!

Whoa! Take it easy Kim! You have to calm down. Breathe in… breathe out.

Ok, so after Mr. D made it crystal clear we weren't wanted anymore, we left to our cabins. We were half-way to the Hecate cabin when Mrs. Nicole stopped us.

"Kim, Katherine, I'd like to give you something" She said

Mrs. Nicole took two books from her pocket. They were the exact same, except that one had a fiery purple colour, while the other had a dark, midnight purple shade. They were small enough to fit in a pocket and had a golden writing on the cover: **Ο ορθογραφικός Κάντε κράτηση**

"Spell Book" I translated.

"Yes" Mrs. Nicole confirmed, "These are going to help you a lot in your quest. They contain spells and magic formulas. But take care, not all of these spells are safe to cast. Some might be so powerful, they might lead to a World War III."

"World War III?" Kathy gulped.

"Don't worry though, you will know whether a spell will be safe or not. And whatever you do, make sure these books stay with you and do NOT, I repeat, do NOT make them fall in the wrong hands. They're a gift from your mother"

I gritted my teeth, like I needed anything from _her_.

"Tell her our thanks" Katherine said, as she accepted the books. With that, Mrs. Nicole smiled and left.

"Here" Kathy handed me a book, the fiery purple colour. Cursing, I took it. Katherine looked at me strangely.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked

"Nothing"

"You know you can't hide anything from your older sister"

"You're not older than me!"

"Are too"

"Are not"

"Are too"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

… "Are too"

"Are not… Oh crap!"

"Well, if you insist. I'm older, now let's go!" I smirked as I turned on my heel and led the way. I love it when my tricks work on my sister. I know it gets on her nerves, but there's nothing she can do about it.

We finally reached. The cabin was painted fully in purple, and there was some purple dust floating around it. On the door was a symbol of our mother, a crescent and a star.

I opened the door, followed my Katherine. There were two beds in side, bunks. Guess they didn't expect many children of Hecate. The walls were a marshmallow purple, and there was one dresser and two drawers on each side of the bunk.

"Seriously, what's up with all the purple?" Kathy asked. I just rolled my eyes in response.

I then noticed two backpacks.

"Let's pack for tomorrow" I suggested, "then practice a bit on these new books."

"Sure" Kathy agreed, "but what do we need?"

"Alright, ready?" I asked. I was good at organizing things, so Kathy knew what to do. She took out a piece of paper and a pencil. **(A/N They both **_**do **_**have dyslexia, but they will be reading and writing in Ancient Greek)**

"Ready"

"Ok…" I took a deep breath, "We need some ambrosia, nectar, bandages, weapons, a sword and a bow and arrow, in case we need them, our books, drachmas, mortal money, extra clothes and a tent."

"… one tent, done!" Katherine finished writing.

"Great! You get the medical stuff and the drachmas, I'll get the weapons and the rest."

And off Katherine went to get the said supplies and I rushed to the Sword-fighting arena.

When I got to the worn-out amphitheater-like place, I saw knocking out some poor dummies. When he was done I clapped from behind him. He looked startled.

"Whoa! Since when you were here?" He asked

"Since the I saw you stab that dummy over there" I pointed towards one. "You like sword fighting I see?"

"Yea, it calms my nerves down, in fact, it's the thing that I excel most at."

"Cool, can I see your sword?"

"Sure" He handed me his sword.

"Can you give me some info on this sword?" I asked

"Well, it's celestial bronze, named _Anaklusmos_" He informed me.

"Riptide…" I translated, "Sweet!" I gave him his sword back.

"Yeah, a gift from my dad when I first came here, it turns into a pen when I cap it, an into a sword when I uncap it. It also reappears in my pocket if I ever lost it."

"Wow…" I was at a loss for words, that seemed so cool. Children of the major gods always got all the luck.

"Ok, enough talking about me, what brings you here? I'm pretty sure children of Hecate enjoy spells more than swords." He asked.

"I came looking for a few weapons, in case we need them for the quest" I answered, "I mean, sure we have our spell books from _mother_, but…" My voice trailed off.

The son of Poseidon raised an eyebrow at me. "You make the word 'mother' sound like some forbidden language, is everything okay? In the family matter, I mean."

I sighed, why did people have to care? Sometimes, it's better to keep the problems for yourself than share them with others. "Yes, all is okay"

"No it's not. I know that feeling, you fell abandoned. You feel mad because your mother didn't visit you or talk to you before. Am I right?"

I stared at him. How did he know? Man, the guy was clever, for a brain full of planktons.

"How did you know? I mean, it's not like your right anyway, Brainless Shrimp!"

He frowned, "Really? I already have Annabeth calling me Seaweed Brain, and Thalia calling me Kelp Head. Do I really need another nickname? Anyway, I know that's how you feel. Every demigod feels that way at first, but they later realize their parents really care about them. I'm pretty sure your mother care about you and your sister, you just have to wait. Besides those spell books seem pretty nice. If your mother really hated you, than why would she send those?" He then smirked. "Still think I'm brainless?"

I was at a loss for words, AGAIN with a son of POSEIDON! What would've happened to me if I was with a child of Athena?! It's either he really _is _smarter than I thought or I'm dumb. I hoped it was the first one.

"Ok, ok. Maybe your not _that _dumb." He smirked, knowing he had won.

Suddenly a voice from outside yelled, "DON'T GIVE MY SIS THAT SMIRK OR I'LL PUNCH IT OFF YOUR FACE!"

It was Katherine, and boy, was she mad. Believe me, you won't want to know HOW mad she gets when she thinks someone is bothering me. Let alone when they really _are._

To tell the truth, Percy seemed SO startled, he actually ran and hid behind me! As if I was his savior or something. Katherine lost it and charged at him. He freaked out, and started dodging her spells. I realized she began practicing already. Percy started running around yelling at me to make her stop.

Then a voice out of nowhere came and said, "Ladies and gentlemen! I present to you, the all mighty savior of Olympus, Perseus Jackson!"

It was Thalia. Boy, how do people pop out like that?

"You think this is funny?!" Percy yelled. "Stop her!"

"Geez, Percy, you defeated Kronos and Gaea but you can't take down a daughter of Hecate?!" She answered.

Katherine stopped dead in her tracks. She said he defeated… WAIT, WHAT?!

"You defeated, WAIT WHAT?!" Kathy screamed.

"Um… I would kindly request you to put me down…!" Percy said. That's when I saw him. Arms crossed. Hung upside down in the air and surrounded by midnight purple dust.

"Oh… sure. But if I find you messing with my sister again…!" Katherine threatened

"I wasn't! Kim! Tell her!" He defended.

"Ok, he wasn't, next time, how about, oh, I don't know, _listening _first?!" I confessed/ suggested

My obnoxious sister blushed and snapped her fingers, Percy fell with a _thud_.

"Ok, now what is this about the Kronos titan guy? Who is he?" Kathy asked.

"It's quite a long story." Percy said.

"It's a sore subject for some" Thalia informed.

"Oh, well it's getting pretty late. I guess we should go to our cabins" I suggested.

"Your right" Katherine said, "But maybe you could tell us later sometime?"

"Sure" was their answer.

I took the weapons (I almost forgot the reason I came there in the first place) and headed towards our cabin.

Katherine jumped in the top bunk the second we set foot inside, and before I knew it, she was snoring.

I sighed and plopped by self on the lower bed. I looked around and saw that Katherine had already brought everything for us, even the ones I was supposed to get. She even packed the bags. Oh, how she loved doing things. She probably got bored waiting for me, and _practiced _too? You gotta be toying with me.

I reached out for my spell book that I kept at the dresser. I opened it and went through it, Mrs Nicole was right. I DID know the safe spells from the dangerous ones. Some safe spells were:

**Αποξήλωση ξόρκι **_(Dismantling spell) , _**ξόρκι πλοήγησης **_(Navigation spell) _** ερωτική ιστορία **_(Love Story) _I really wanted to try this spell on someone but I saved it for later. I started to make a magical orb to light the room. It glowed a fiery purple light. I failed at first and the light died down, but after the fourth try I managed to do it. Suddenly I felt tired, like doing that consumed my energy, my eyes were closing against my will. I put the book back and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**I'm SUPER sorry they didn't go on the quest yet. Yes I know, Nico isn't in this story much. I'll put him in more, and don't worry, this story gets more and more interesting. So give it a chance! Ok?! Please! Don't forget to review! :D**


End file.
